A blockchain may be used as a public ledger to store information such as digital assets including currency, goods, services, and the like. Because any individual or entity can often provide information to a blockchain, this information should be reviewed and confirmed. However, a blockchain does not typically have a centralized authority but instead relies on a decentralized consensus which transfers authority and trust to a decentralized network and enables its nodes to continuously and sequentially record their transactions on a public “block”, creating a unique “chain” referred to as a blockchain. Cryptography, via hash codes, is used with a blockchain to secure an authentication of a transaction source and removes the need for a central intermediary.
Meanwhile, network routing is a process of transmitting and routing requests over a network between two or more nodes. In some cases, network routing may incorporate packet routing techniques and processes on external networks or those that are hosted or Internet enabled. Routers can utilize IP-based networks such as those which are publicly accessible such as that of ISPs. Internet routing enables a user to access web pages and other data stored on a remote website. Internet routing involves broadcasting or sending a message from an internal network to an external network using Internet-based networks. Such routing generally involves sending a message that travels between several routers such as Internet service providers (ISP) and autonomous systems (AS) before reaching its destination. However, given the publicly accessible nature of Internet routers, routers are often subject to attack or malicious intent. Detecting these attacks before they cause damage is critical to maintaining network operation.